


Beadjob

by Lysambre, melagan



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Anal Beads, Blow Jobs, Blowtober, Comment Fic, Fingerfucking, M/M, PWP, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-15
Updated: 2010-10-15
Packaged: 2017-10-12 16:48:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/126975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lysambre/pseuds/Lysambre, https://archiveofourown.org/users/melagan/pseuds/melagan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Rodney play a little with each other.</p><p>For the Blowtober prompt : Methodical</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Beta by the lovely Mischief5.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find Blowtober here : http://melagan.livejournal.com/223619.html

Slick with lube, the beads go one by one in Rodney's ass. John pushes them oh-so-slowly just to watch Rodney's hole expand around each one until it disappears. Then the next one and the next one. It's just mesmerizing.

John always feels disappointed once he's out of beads. So he pouts for a minute, tugging a little bit of the string because that makes Rodney whimper and move his ass as if John was fucking him.

So he pulls, relentless, until all the beads are out again, and Rodney is shaking with the need to come, and then he starts again, pushing them back in, one by one, excruciatingly slow.

Rodney's oh please, please, I need... I… need... is as far as he gets before John can't bear it anymore and leans over to suck Rodney's cock. He wants to take it all in, in one deep swallow, but Rodney's cock is hard and ready with little drops of precome shiny and wet at the tip.

John has to stop just to lick, sliding his tongue into the slit, letting the wet shine from it smear over his lips and cheek because he's so hungry for it.

Rodney's babbling complete nonsense now, syllables that sound like half of John's name. And that's what he was waiting for. That's when he slides his mouth down, down the full length of Rodney's cock, swallowing deep. Swallowing deep and feeling the rough-smooth scrape of it in every inch of his throat.

Then he hears Rodney's breath catch, and that's his cue to pull on the string of beads.

John lifts his head from Rodney's cock with a final hard suck, and tugs at the string in a relentless, gentle pull. It's impossible to drag his eyes from Rodney's asshole where the slick shine of lube and sweat make the blue ceramic beads glow against Rodney's tender, abused opening. This is more than enough, and Rodney comes with a gasp, fingers digging into John's shoulders as he tries to drag him down for a kiss.


	2. Part 2

Rodney can feel John's hardness as they kiss. He's still a bit breathless from their play and his orgasm, and John's not making it any easier, stealing the little breath that's left with deep hot kisses.

John's getting closer though, if the rhythm of his hips is anything to go by, and that just won't do with Rodney. John's been playing him endlessly with those beads of his and now it's Rodney's turn to play.

Taking hold of John's wrists, he rolls them over, pining John's upper body but getting on his knees to prevent any further friction. John's whines and his attempts to free his hands to jerk himself off make it that much more exciting to Rodney.

Once John's back from the brink of orgasm, he looks at Rodney with something like betrayed wonder. Kissing him, Rodney whispers against his lips, "My turn..." John's moan leaves no doubt that he understands Rodney's meaning perfectly.

Rodney lifts John's legs by the knees, "Keep yourself open for me." It's always a marvel to Rodney to see John comply so easily, so eagerly, taking hold of his knees and opening himself to whatever Rodney will bestow on him because he trusts Rodney to make it good.

The sight makes Rodney wish he could be one of those porn stars for just a moment, the ones that stay hard for hours on end, just so he could fuck John endlessly. Lose himself in the other man and never come out again.

As it is, he's well spent and so he's got all the time in the world to play this beautiful instrument in front of him, to make it sing and soar.

John seemed obsessed with Rodney's hole this morning, blowing on it, licking it, teasing it, urging Rodney to let him to use the beads, and now Rodney wants to give in to his own little obsession with John's ass.

Taking the lube, Rodney squeezes some out and lets it warm up against his palm. The slick on his fingers in combination with John's ass, and knowing what he has planned for it, is usually enough to make him hard. And it would if he hadn't just come his brains out. Looking up, he sees John watching every movement of his hands. Rodney swallows. That just never stops being hot.

First, he touches the creased skin around John's hole. It's amazing that a bit of unattractive, crinkled skin could become so sexy, especially once it was all smooth from being stretched by Rodney's cock.

Rodney shakes his head. No, right now it isn't about cocks; it's about fingers and about giving something to John. He caresses around the rim of the little hole, watching it flutter as John encourages him. Rodney touches the center and presses a bit, not enough yet to enter, but enough to give some pressure. Before he can move, John is pushing down against his finger, swearing softly for more, harder, _please_.

Then Rodney's finger trails back to the rim, massaging the skin, sometimes light, almost a tickle but not quite, sometimes a bit deeper, almost taking the tip of his finger back to the center.

His name, a shout from John's lips, and Rodney gives in, pressing the tip of his finger inside, no more than the first knuckle though, and then he can once again touch the sensitive edge but from within this time, feeling the flutter rather than just touching it, pushing up against the skin and muscle, almost wanting to pull John closer to him that way.

John keeps trying to fuck himself on Rodney's finger, so taking pity, Rodney finally gives him a full finger to use, going back and forth, not moving around much yet, just giving John a little release.

Raising his eyes a little, Rodney can see John's cock, red and hard, difficult to resist, and he gives it a lick, if only to make John jump a little. Rodney loves the way John can become so focused on the pleasure coming from his ass that he almost forgets about his cock. Rodney obviously can't let that pass so he licks and he sucks, adding another finger in John's hole, grounding him a little bit more with sensations.

They have never managed to play this long with each other before, always some emergency for one or both of them cutting their time short, and John has been on the edge for quite some time while he played with Rodney. Still, it's a surprise when Rodney bends his fingers a little, just to brush on John's prostate, barely a tease of what's to come, and then John comes in his mouth with no warning but his groan.

Rodney keeps him in his mouth, sucking softly, lightly pumping his fingers, trusting John's body tell him when his mouth and fingers become uncomfortable. The knowledge comes to Rodney in the tremble of John's thighs, and in the way John tugs at his hair and tries to pull him closer.

With a quiet shudder, John collapses against him. His soft breath tickles along Rodney's neck and he settles himself there like he has no intention of moving. Ever.

Rodney hums a little sigh of contentment and wraps his arms around John while he plans exactly how he'll use those beads when it's his turn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the Blowtober prompt : Fingering
> 
> You can find Blowtober here : http://melagan.livejournal.com/223619.html


End file.
